


Shellshock

by Kirrithian



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fusion, Gen, Post-Episode: s06e04 Volleyball, pearls, they're just so happy for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirrithian/pseuds/Kirrithian
Summary: Garnet and Amethyst get a brief first encounter with Megapearl. Excitement ensues.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Shellshock

Amethyst and Garnet lounged outside in the moonlight, Garnet with her head in a newspaper whilst Amethyst laid out in reverse with her head hanging off the foot, grinning and giggling as she watched the stars, and the waves. 

High above them the conservatory lit up with a familiar chime, and moments later a dark shadow hopped across the the face of the house, heading towards the far side of the beach. 

"They're back," said Garnet, not looking up.

Amethyst had caught a glimpse of the pink flash heading over the house to the far side of the beach. Steven. She let out a vague hmm and let herself doze off again, almost slipping off that sleepy cliff when a second large pink shadow flickered across the moonlight sending a chill through her. The wind caught the newspaper, smacking it into Amethyst and making her splutter and flail.

"Ah, Garnet, Amethyst," Pearl spoke, "you don't happen to know where I'll find Steven do you? He ran off as soon as we landed."

Amethyst waved an arm, finally dragging the newspaper to one side. "That way." Two thoughts strung themselves together and she opened her eyes in time to see Pearl's oversized face looking back at her. Amethyst flipped around in an instant, staring at the broken eye, the flowing cape, the tiara...

Amethyst gaped. Her jaw shifted, hitting the floor misstarted unintelligible sounds emanating from her.

Garnet had a huge grin on her face and she finally burst out her seat with a cry. "Fusion!"

"Oh, I um," Pearl stuck out a hand, holding Garnet at bay, "I'll be back in a minute." She turned and, peering round the cliffs, made her way out of sight.

Amethyst recovered first. "Woah, was that Pearl? She's so tall!"

Garnet was hopping from foot to foot still grinning inanely. "Fusion!" Amethyst couldn't help herself, grinning too.

"And a Pearl fusion too!" They locked eyes.

"EeeeEeEeEEeEEEEEEEE!" 

"Pearls! Fusing!" Garnet squealed, wrapping Amethyst up and swinging her around clear off the ground. "Fusing Pearls!"

"Did you see that? She's got a crown too! Hey!" Amethyst realised, and glanced back up. "How come we never got a crown?"

But Garnet had another thing on her mind; "Ha!" she cried, "I knew she liked the birthday suit!"


End file.
